


Break a Leg

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: McSpirkFest Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Also there's a little surprise at the end, Christmas, It's a little late, McSpirkFest 2k15, Multi, but I'll post it anyways, so I didn't get to submit it, so you should read it for that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spock was raised on Vulcan by Sarek only because Amanda died when he was a baby. Sarek and Spock are on Earth during winter holidays for an official Federation function. Spock meets Bones in the hospital because he broke his leg on an icy sidewalk. Jim is chatting with Sarek while waiting for Bones to get off shift. Spock and Sarek learn about Earth winter holidays from Jim and Bones.</p><p> </p><p>...I might've added Sybok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break a Leg

"So, then," The doctor cleared his throat, looking over the PADD in his hands before peering down at Spock. "I'm Doctor McCoy. Mr...Spock, right?"

"Affirmative," Spock answered tightly, illogically wishing he were anywhere but the hospital bed he had been placed in. "I fractured my right leg on a frozen sidewalk at 4:22 PM."

The doctor's eyebrow raised a degree higher on his forehead. "Alright then. Looks like a clean break, so we'll just cast you up and you'll be free to go."

"...Cast me up?" Spock replied slowly, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yes, our Vulcan dermal regenerator is out at the moment and I don't want to try the Human regenerator and end up making it worse. So you'll have to deal with the cast for a week or so before we get it back."

Spock wished he could do many things at that moment, such as gritting his teeth in frustration. Unfortunately, he was Vulcan, not Human like his mother had been. "Very well, Doctor. As you say, 'cast me up'."

* * *

"Um, actually, I haven't seen my mom in years. She always seems to be in deep space when I'm free." Jim offered awkwardly to Sarek. His late wife, Amanda, had been one of Winona Kirk's best friends, leading to Amanda and Sarek being godparents to Jim's older brother, George.

Sarek opened his mouth to reply when a voice called, "Spock?"

Sarek stood and faced the doctor.

"I am Sarek, Spock's father."

"Doctor McCoy. Your son will be fine, it's a clean break, but unfortunately, we don't have the Vulcan dermal regenerator in right now, so Spock will be in a cast for a week until we get it back."

"I understand. Are there any restrictions with the cast?"

"No water on the cast. Other than that, no. Your son's just down the hall, room 394."

"My thanks, Doctor McCoy." With that, Sarek walked off to his son, hearing Jim behind him saying, "Bones!"

Doctor McCoy replied, "Jim, you idiot, get offa me, you're a cadet, not a limpet."

Sarek did not hear any more of the conversation after that, out of earshot.

* * *

Len looked up from where he was cutting off Spock's cast. "So, I heard you and your father debating the use of mistletoe earlier."

Spock stared back. "I would be more comfortable with your eyes on your task, Doctor."

Len snorted, but turned his gaze back to the saw obligingly.

"Yes, my father and I were discussing the merits of hanging viscum album from the ceilings and rooftops."

Len smirked down at the cast, which was three-quarters of the way off Spock's leg. "Well, I mean, it's tradition, y'know?"

"I do not know, Doctor."

"Okay, well..." Len set down the saw and looked up again. "Listen, Jim and I were planning on having some friends over tonight. Maybe you and your dad could come over, ask us any questions you have. Between the six of us, I'm sure we'll have an answer."

"Very well, Doctor. I will send you a comm to get the details later."

"Good." Len stood and coughed awkwardly. "Doctor M'Benga will be in in a moment to finish with the cast and set the regen over your leg."

"Thank you, Doctor." Spock said quietly when Len was almost out of the room. Len stopped short and looked back at Spock over his shoulder.

"See you tonight, Spock." He replied, walking out after another moment.

* * *

"Jimmy, hey," Len pulled his boyfriend to him, keeping his voice down to not disturb their friends in the other room. He pushed Jim's face into his neck, rubbing circles on his back. "Calm down."

"Yea," Jim took a deep breath, letting the smell of his boyfriend cool his nerves. "Sorry."

"It's okay, kid. Just 'cause he's bringing his brother and his dad doesn't mean you gotta freak out."

"I know. It's not that, just that-" Jim was cut off when the chime rang at the door. He pulled away and walked to the door without another word. Len followed him and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Jim fixed a smile on his face and opened the door.

"Jim!" The Vulcan coming in the door said happily, hugging Jim. Jim's smile turned softer, more sincere, as he hugged back.

"Hey, Sy, how are you?"

“I’m doing good, how are you and George?”

“I’ve been okay, haven’t been able to talk with Sammy in a while but Aurie says in a couple days he’ll have some time off so we’re planning on talking then.” Jim grinned before looking behind Sybok. He nodded politely. “Good evening Sarek, Spock.”

“Greetings, James.” Sarek nodded. Spock simply inclined his head, looking a little uncomfortable. Jim moved out of the way, gesturing into the apartment.

“Please, come in. Everyone, this is Sarek, his eldest son Sybok, and his younger son Spock. These are Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu, Montgomery Scott, and you already know Leonard McCoy over there.”

Pleasantries were exchanged, and soon the three Vulcans were settled in with the others. Jim went off to the kitchen to get drinks as Nyota cautiously asked Sybok why he wore a goatee.

“I don’t believe in hiding my emotions as my brother and father do. I believe that emotions can be balanced by logic, not suppressed.” Sybok smiled. “As such, I find myself enjoying self-exploration, changing how I look upon a whim, for example. Spock finds it strange-“

“I do not,” Spock murmured in protest.

“But I quite like it.” Sybok continued.

Jim came back in with water and tea, setting it down on the table before sitting in the empty armchair. “So, Bones-sorry, Leonard, that is-said you were confused about the mistletoe?”

* * *

As time passed, the group continued to meet for talks, eventually splitting into little groups of their own so not everyone had to be there all of the time. It was at one of these smaller talks when Spock finally worked up the courage to ask Jim and Len a question.

“I find myself with a request for the pair of you,” He said quietly. The three were gathered around a small table in a nearby coffee shop, Len with black coffee, Jim with a cappuccino and Spock with a green tea.

“Yes, Spock?” Jim replied, while Len merely arched an eyebrow at him over the top of his mug.

“I…” Spock was mortified to find his cheeks blushing a light green, but he swallowed and carried on slowly. “There will be a ball at the Embassy soon. I would like to ask you both to come with me.”

“Why, Mr. Spock, are you asking us on a date?” Len smirked, watching the blush spread down Spock’s neck.

“I see that you are not amenable to the prospect. I apologize.” Spock rushed to stand from the table, only to find himself stopped by Jim’s hand on his wrist.

“No, Spock, wait.” Jim pulled him back down until Spock was forced to resettle in the chair. “Bones was only teasing. Grump is how he shows his love.”

Len rolled his eyes, but gave Spock a little smile.

Jim looked back and forth between the duo. “I, for one, would love to go with you, Spock, but only if Bones goes as well. If whatever’s between the three of us is going to develop, well…then it’s going to be between the three of us, not two and one on the outside.”

Spock nodded. “I agree.”

Len found the corners of his lips pulling up, and he sipped at his coffee in a vain effort to hide the smile. “Well then, with the two ‘a ya talking so nice, how can an old country doctor like me say no?”

Jim whooped, uncaring of the shop’s other patrons, and Spock let his eyes twinkle slightly with the elation rushing through him.

* * *

Jim held still as Len tied the bowtie for him.

“I learned how to do regular ties, but bowties have never been my forte.” Jim said quietly, studying the dark-haired man in front of him. Len’s lip was caught in his teeth in concentration as he finished tying it and looked up, hazel catching blue.

“I could see that,” The older man snorted. Jim’s lips quirked and he pulled something out of his pocket, holding it above their heads.

“Will this help me pay you back?” He asked cheekily. Len looked up at the mistletoe now above their heads. His eyes darkened slightly as he glanced back at Jim.

“Well, it’s a start, darlin’,” He replied, Southern drawl making his voice a low rumble. Jim groaned as Len caught him in a deep kiss, dropping the mistletoe to wind his fingers into his boyfriend’s dark hair.

The door chimed as Len’s tongue probed Jim’s lips.

Jim pulled away with a laugh, dropping his head to Len’s shoulder. Len grumbled his way to the door as Jim plucked the mistletoe from the floor and replaced it in his pocket. Len opened the door and smirked.

“Evenin’, hobgoblin.” Len leaned against the doorframe, raising an eyebrow at Spock.

“I’d tell him to stop calling you that but it’s his way of showing affection.” Jim winked at Spock over Len’s shoulder, winding a thick scarf around his neck.

“Hey!” Len protested. Jim tugged a hat over Len’s hair and eyes, pushing past him. Len sputtered as he folded the hat out of his eyes and followed Jim and Spock, who were already a few steps ahead.

* * *

“Look, kid, you dance with him first, then I’ll dance with him and show you who’s boss, okay?” Len stared at Jim. Jim grinned.

“Yea, alright, but I still think I’ll do better than you.”

Len snorted and turned to the window as the hovercar came to a halt.

“We have arrived,” Spock said quietly, opening the door and standing beside it as both of his dates emerged. Jim continued smiling, his cheeks red with cheer and growing redder still from the unusually freezing air. Len followed him, winking at Spock.

“Thanks, darlin’,” He said quietly as Spock shut the door and the car took off.

Unsure of a response, Spock simply replied, “Of course, Leonard,” and found himself gratified with a small smile from the normally gruff older man.

“C’mon now, let’s catch up with Jim and get you inside, it’s way too cold out here.” Len immediately started fussing, gently grabbing Spock’s sleeve and pulling him along after their date. Spock went along obediently, finding himself pleased as Jim began to do jumping jacks in the front lawn of the Embassy and Len began to yell at him about ‘rented suits’ and ‘babies in men’s bodies’.

“Well if the two of you would speed up, I wouldn’t be so cold!” Jim replied, coming to a stop and smirking at them.

Len rolled his eyes at Spock, who suddenly found himself trying to suppress a blush from the force of happiness in his veins. Spock had heard of ‘inside jokes’ and such before, but he had never been close enough to take part in one.

* * *

“Got ya.” Jim smiled softly, somehow more sincerely than any other Spock had seen all night.

Spock looked up to see the mistletoe above his and Leonard’s heads, glinting in the light from the ballroom chandeliers. Hesitantly, he extended his pointer and middle fingers to Leonard.

“Is this…” Len only had to glance slightly up to catch Spock’s gaze.

“The _ozh’esta_ , the equivalent to a Human kiss.”

Len mirrored Spock’s motion with his own, and held still as Spock caressed his fingers. He shivered as tingles swept through his body, the same way they did every time he kissed Jim. Spock turned to Jim and offered the same gesture. Len watched as Jim shuddered and found himself smiling, all traces of his normally grumpy disposition washed away with the night. He studied the other two and knew, deep down, that this would be the relationship that would forever live on.

* * *

“A’right kiddos, time for bed.” Len accepted Spock’s hand to pull himself from the bed, groaning as his knees cracked.

“But Grandaddy!” Their oldest grandson, Jasper, protested. His cousins and siblings chimed in with their agreement. Len and Spock raised identical eyebrows.

“What about when Grandfather proposed to you and Grandpop?” Amelia, their oldest granddaughter (but only fourth oldest grandchild), probed.

“Y’all already know the story.” Len said dismissively, fighting a grin at all of the pouts appearing, all identical to their grandpop’s. It was the one thing all of their children and grandchildren had inherited: the Kirk puppy eyes. “But, if you insist…”

He paused long enough to watch the sulks disappear.

“Then I’ll tell it tomorrow night.”

Disappointed cries filled the air as Len and Spock walked to the door, finding Jim on the other side.

“Go on in, darlin’.” Len grinned at his husband, who passed him to finish tucking in all of the children and kiss all the foreheads.

They were settled in the living room awaiting Jim in the light of the Christmas tree when Spock finally spoke up.

“That was cruel, _tal-kam_.”

Len took a moment to think it over. Then he shrugged. “They’ll get over it. Toughen their hides a little.”

He looked up at his Vulcan husband, hazel eyes twinkling. Spock quirked his lips and settled his arm around Len a little tighter.

“Whatever you say, Leonard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I wrote this for the McSpirk Holiday Fest 2k15, and late Christmas night I realized I was not going to finish on time.  
> Therefore, I didn't get to submit it to the tumblr, but I'll still post it here, because I quite like it, I think.  
> Downloads are fine, but please don't repost this work anywhere else without my permission!  
> As always, my tumblr is iwillstaywiththemforever, so come check it out.  
> See ya! ;P


End file.
